


Sam & Jack - Temptation (made for Shipmas 2019)

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Wallpapers made for Shipmas 2019 [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Shipmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Wallpapers made for Shipmas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583677
Kudos: 17





	Sam & Jack - Temptation (made for Shipmas 2019)

[Inspired by the prompt "Is our first kiss really going to be under the mistletoe?"](https://twitter.com/samismymuse/status/1201935248839327744/photo/1)

[Shipmas 2019](https://forum.gateworld.net/threads/94096-2019-Shipmas-A-Sam-Jack-Celebration!)


End file.
